


Fair Play

by wreathed



Category: British Comedy RPF, Just Puddings (Web Series), Off Menu with Ed Gamble and James Acaster (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: From the prompt: Sexually dominant James Acaster





	Fair Play

James and Ed had been kissing following a normal evening meal and a normal forty-five minutes spent browsing Netflix indecisively, and now Ed is sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread, and James is standing in front of him, the beginnings of Ed’s hard-on pressing against James’s thigh. What comes next is to be something less normal. However, it’s already been discussed and agreed to ahead of time, and so James, perhaps naively, had initially expected things to be relatively straightforward.

“You _are_ going to do what I say,” James says, frowning down at Ed, who is stifling laughter again. “Stop looking at me like I’m doing a joke!”

“That’s all you’re ever normally trying to get me to do! All of a sudden you _don’t_ want me to laugh at you! I don’t know whether I’m coming or going.”

“You won’t be coming, that’s for certain,” James says sternly. Ed’s face threatens to break into one of his broad, delighted grins. “Unless you… Unless—”

“You can’t do it!” Ed says triumphantly. “You can’t lead on sex. You can’t even _talk_ about sex. Look at you; you’re liquefying like a flapjack.”

“Stop that,” James says. “That’s a very traumatic memory for me.”

“No, no, I’m sorry; OK.” Ed clears his throat before looking back up at James. He blinks twice and widens his eyes, and it makes him look extremely attractive and suggestable. “I’m going along with it, starting now. Tell me to do something.”

“…Take off all your clothes,” James says after a moment of contemplation.

Ed’s shoulders give a slight, shrugging movement. “No.” 

There is a pause.

“I hadn’t considered this eventuality,” James admits.

“That’s because you’re a good boy who’s immediately up for doing anything I ask you to,” Ed says softly, fondly. Just from the _good boy_ , James feels warm all over. Even when he’s supposed to have the upper hand for once, Ed’s got under his skin just so.

“It’s no fun if you don’t comply,” James sighs.

“Right; counter-argument: it _is_ fun, because then you get to punish me. Be creative, come up with something.” 

“It’s a lot of work, this,” James mumbles. “Normally I just go along with whatever you say and I don’t have to think much about anything.”

“I understand that’s the attraction,” Ed says, mock put-upon. “But I guess _I’ll_ never get to find out.”

For a moment, James nervously fiddles with the collar of his t-shirt. “OK,” he says. “I’m going to go out of the room, then I’m going to come back in.”

Between the going out and the coming back in, James takes ten long, calming breaths just outside the bedroom door.

When he comes back in, Ed’s stayed in the same place, except his hands are now lightly clasped together and held behind his back. Ed flashes him a quick grin before returning to a more neutral expression, tilting his jaw down and lowering his sightline. It draws James’s attention to the curve of Ed’s neck, the relative difference between them in their current positions, and it makes the blood in his body run hot and rush downwards.

“Take off your clothes,” James tells Ed quietly, not quite looking at him.

“Make me,” Ed replies.

“Just trying to make things more comfortable for you,” James says lightly, reaching down to push his palm against where there’s a hard bulge visible under Ed’s tight jeans. He watches with pleasure as Ed rocks into the touch and makes a truncated noise of frustration. “But if you don’t want to be comfortable, that’s your call.”

“Some of us are at our best when we’re uncomfortable,” Ed says. His face is flushed. James smiles, and pushes down hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually wrote this before I heard Ed call James a good boy at the start of ep. 3 of Off Menu...


End file.
